


Cats and Dogs

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Hoshi Ryouma and Saihara Shuuichi talk under heavy rain.





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hoshi Ryouma 60 minutes challenge on Twitter. Theme: Rain.

Hoshi Ryouma was standing on tiptoe, his stretched right arm holding an umbrella as high as possible to shield a hunched Saihara Shuuichi from the heavy rain, all the while pressing his left hand against his beanie to hold it down.

“Hoshi-kun, you really don’t have to do this—”

“I have to,” Hoshi said, cutting Saihara’s stammering short. “The wind’s blowin’ strong. I could tell it almost sent ya flyin’ along with the umbrella. I may be short, but I’ve got some more meat in my bones.”

Saihara groaned, then pulled down his cap both to hide his embarrassment and to stop the wind from stealing it. “Thank you, Hoshi-kun." He sighed. "I really am worthless, aren’t I… I’m only good at revealing truths that are better left unsaid.” Saihara cast his gaze downwards, his shoulders and neck drooping even further. However, he raised his head after a tug at his sleeve caught his attention.

“Don’t sell yourself short, kid. Truth’s a bitter mistress, but there’s already plenty’a fellas hidin’ her away in their closets. Someone’s gotta keep ‘em in check, so carry on and do yer thing… you've a knack for it.”

Saihara appreciated Hoshi’s words, but, as he spoke, his beanie fluttered wildly in the wind, and Saihara couldn’t help getting distracted by the fact that the it was about to slip away from his head.

“Hoshi-kun, watch out!” Saihara blurted out, reaching out to catch the beanie as it took off, but it was too late.

“Damn it! It’s fine though, we can go fetch it after the downpour stops—hey, wait!”

Before Hoshi could grab his sleeve, Saihara leaped from under the umbrella, chasing after Hoshi’s beanie under the rain. He caught it after what Hoshi estimated to be roughly twenty meters, but not without getting drenched.

“Tch, that was careless of ya...” Hoshi mumbled as he received the beanie from Saihara. “Well, whatever. I ain’t gonna scold ya for helpin’ out, that’d be uncool of me. Much obliged.”

Saihara offered Hoshi a shy smile, but it was promptly disfigured by a sneeze.

The rain had thinned into a drizzle. “You’re a good kid, but try to be kinder towards yourself, all right? You need a change of clothes, so let’s get a move on.” Hoshi closed the umbrella, shaking it to remove the excess drops covering the canopy. “Looks like the rain’s lettin’ up for today.”


End file.
